Bound
by imnotsorryilovedelena
Summary: Damon and Elena are two strangers who are forced to work together, to escape the people who kidnapped them. There is an instant attraction, one that can not be denied literally.
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes to a sea of darkness so deep she could drown in it. Her face touching what could only be was the marble flooring, from the cold sensation. Sitting up slow, it was all she could manage without screaming out from the pain. But why was she in pain, how did she get here, and where was here. But she couldn't panic, there was no time, she felt her heart beat slow, back to an even pace keeping her breathing steady. Panicking wouldn't get her out of here. Reaching out for the closest thing she could find, hoping it would give her the leverage she needed to get up. But when she reached out and, it was a wall she found, or the ground surrounding her. It was flesh, rising her fingers delicately up and down, she was more than certain that it was human, and human arm to be exact. There was a human lying next to her. She felt her heart try to speed up once more, fought the urge to scream. She found herself still caressing the strangers arm, as if it calmed her, and scared at the same time. "Not that I don't love the touching in all, but I would appreciate, if you told me your name first, before we get so personal." She jumped at the voice in the shadows, pulling her hand away "I am Damon, Damon Salvatore, and you are." The voice spoke again. She realized he seemed closer now, but she didn't dare reach out to find out. She took in a breath letting it out slowly, she wasn't sure why she was here or how but maybe this stranger could help. Or maybe he was the one who put her here in the first place. She pushed the thought aside, forcing herself to regain her control.

"I am Elena, Elena Gilbert." She spoke softly barely a whisper. She realized now how dry her throat felt. "Do you know why we are lying here in the dark?" she asked. It was a simple question.

"Nope, woke up in the dark, decided it was best not to move since I didn't know what could be surrounding me. But if I would have known there was a beautiful woman lying next to me, I would have showed a little more effort." She didn't have to see his face to know that he was probably smiling; she could hear it in his voice. Obviously he was trying to charm her, what she didn't know was why. She moved over slowly in the opposite direction of the voice beside her, luckily coming to what she could only hope was a wall. She dragged herself closer, pulling herself up, so she could lean against. She ended up in halfway between lying down and sitting up. But she was up, and that was something. "Why so quiet beautiful, you caress my body then leave me high and dry, should I be offended." Once again she knew he was smiling, but his voice was a little farther now, and she was okay with that.

"Sorry I guess you just caught me off guard." She admitted deciding there was no harm in telling the truth. "I woke up in the dark only to find another person lying beside me, you have to admit that's a little weird." She said.

"Yea, I guess of all the times I have woken up near a beautiful woman this one is the weirdest." She was growing irritated at his constant need to ignore the obvious problem right now.

"Are you always like this, can't you see we are in trouble here, but you want to keep with pointless remarks. God Damon is that all you think about." She snapped

"I am a guy; of course a beautiful woman is going to be the first thing on my mind." She ignored him, there was no way he was her captor. She knew that now, her captor would have never been this moronic. She listened intently hoping she could find any clue to where she was, but she couldn't hear anything over the breathing of the stranger across from her. She listened as his heart raced, showing that he too was afraid, listened as his blood flowed through his body. She stopped abruptly; just like that she knew why she felt so weak, why her throat was so dry. She was hungry, and she needed to feed, now, before her true captor came back to finish whatever he planned on starting. She thought about feeding from the stranger across from her, could she take his life to save her own. He was annoying, but that didn't mean he deserved to die. She took a deep breath, but before she could let it out, she realized he was closer. She felt more than saw he was at her feet now, when he wasn't just minutes ago. Did she do that, was her hunger so strong it was making her decision for her. She backed away for fear of what she might do next. She felt him grab her ankle, she screamed as the lights came on just in time for her to see him just over top of her fangs ready. She pushed him away from her as fast and as hard as she could, he flew across the room, smacking the wall directly across from her. He looked up at her in shock, giving her the first real chance to see him. He was tall, she knew because even slouched on the floor, he was still higher on the wall that she was. His eyes were a magnificent blue, almost hypnotic. She could help but look at his chest next as it rose and fell, his shirt barely hiding what was underneath. It was watching his chest so intently that allowed her to see when his breath sped up right before he pushed himself off the wall, heading for her again, she moved aside, leaving him in shock once again, this time at her speed as he stood where she once slouched. Her body still ached, but her mind knew enough to move out of the way. "You're a vampire." He spoke more statement than question.

"So are you." She said with the same tone. She watched him smile as if she said something he expected, or approved of. He stood up straight as if to walk towards her, but she put her hand out as if to ward him off. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked her suspicion of him now returned. She watched as his smile left, and his face grew confused.

"I didn't…why would you think I brought you here?" He asked his confusion apparent. She stared at him equally confused, she was sure he was her captor; why else would he attack her.

"You attacked me, that's why." She said speaking her thoughts aloud. He actually looked down as if he was embarrassed. Leaving her more confused.

"I thought you were human, and I was hungry." He spoke so matter of fact, as if it explained in all. In a way it did, since she too was thinking of doing the same thing to him. She shrugged her shoulders unwilling to admit the truth.

"If you didn't bring me here, maybe you could help me get out." She asked. He stared at her for a long time, as if he was unsure how to answer.

"I can't help you, I can't even help myself. That's why I was going to feed on you, I need energy to break out, and I need to feed for that." She looked at him for a moment, it was her turn to be unsure. Here she was debating on whether to take his life, when he already made the decision before she could even consider it. She stepped forward ready to yell, when she realized he wasn't looking back at her, he was looking pass her instead. "I think we are being watched." He said pointing behind her. She turned to follow his finger pointing at the camera in the corner behind her. "What the hell is going on?" he asked her, still staring up at the camera.

"I wish I knew." She said doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The man standing less than ten feet away, the incessant ticking of the clock on the wall, the room that was now too bright, none of it made sense. She needed answers more than she was getting from the stranger across from her. He was handsome that much she knew. His hair was looked soft, she almost felt compelled to run her fingers through it, just to feel the texture of it. To grab him by his beautiful curls as she stared into those cooling blue eyes. A blue deep as the ocean floor, but when you could never drown, not from those eyes, those eyes were comfort, she wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew, staring in his eyes was never bad, it was a cool comfort. So why was she comforted now, why hadn't she ran her fingers through his hair, why did she let herself be comforted by those beautiful eyes, because a strangers eyes shouldn't be comforting, she shouldn't want to run her fingers through a strangers hair, and that exactly who he was. That's exactly why he was ten feet away; no matter what she might be feeling right now, no matter what she thought she knew, the fact of the matter remained. She was still trapped in a room with a stranger with no idea how she got there.

She looked up at the camera for the second time since the lights came on. It wasn't intimidating in the least, in fact if she didn't see it move or the green light, she wouldn't believe it actually worked. You don't see many cameras like the one she was looking at anymore. She watched it slow rotate as it scanned the room. She decided to do the same, but the more she looked the more she realized there was nothing to see. Nothing but the bare white walls and the space between her and the stranger, she didn't realize she was looking at him again until he said. "Are we going to finally talk or are you going to ignore me the whole time we are in here." She looked him over then, a hard look trying to focus on him , and not just his eyes. She didn't trust him, shouldn't trust him in fact, but for some reason deep in the pit of her stomach she knew she trusted him more than anyone else.

"I don't know how to talk to you; you are a stranger to me." She admitted.

"But I am not a stranger, not really, in fact I think we know each other better than anyone." He said. Elena barely had a moment to register her thoughts before the stranger was across the room. He stood in front of her inches apart, giving the illusion of personal space. "The way I am feeling right now, we can't be strangers. If we were strangers, I wouldn't have immediately felt bad about trying to feed on you." She said looking her directly in the eyes now. "I wouldn't feel obligated to protect, as if your safety is more important than my own." He took a small step closer so small she wouldn't have even registered the movement if her heart didn't start racing in that same instance. "I wouldn't feel the need to touch you, a feeling so strong my blood is burning with it." He moved closer, the move subtle once more, the distance barely visible. Her heart was in her throat now, but it wasn't panic she was feeling but something else entirely, it was fear that made her heart race sound loud she needed to strain to hear his voice. It was excitement, eagerness, as if she wanted him to come closer, needed him to. "I wouldn't feel the need to kiss you" He moved in closer now, and it wasn't subtle now, she felt the rush of wind before the blue eyed stranger was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. She put her hand out instinctively, the reason she was uncertain. She knew he wouldn't hurt, yet here her hand lay across his broad chest. She felt his heart, racing just as fast as hers, letting her mind focus on what lie beneath the palm of her hand. Until she noticed their hearts beating as one, unsure which heart was hers and which was the strangers.

"Why am no longer afraid of you?" she asked, hoping he knew things she could not answer herself. "Why do I feel like being with you is the safest place in the world?" She breathed against his lips. "Why do I feel all these things, things I should never feel with a stranger?" He raised his hand to her face, brushing a strand of hair from her eye, looking down at her, a look of such adoration, such love, something a stranger should have never felt. She looked up at him, her look almost identical, she looked down afraid of what it might all mean. He kissed her forehead gentle, the softest of touches. She suddenly had a rush of memories of him doing the very same thing, times before, years together, the memories staggered her. Glimpses of a life she could not see, a world she didn't remember. He grabbed her, holding her just enough to keep her balanced, she looked up at him again, and all the memories faded , leaving behind nothing but his calming blue eyes, leaving her more confused than before. "You're not a stranger." She whispered as he pulled her close.

"No" he whispered back, his lips so close she could almost feel the word escape his mouth. He kissed her, chaste, soft. She kissed him back, and there was no fear, no regret, no panic, only acceptance, as if this was right, as if she couldn't imagine not kissing him. He broke the kiss first stepping back. "No, it's not true, it can't be. They told me it was a lie; they told me it could never be true. But it is, it's all true." He said giving her look that was full of both regret and sadness.


End file.
